


Why Don't You Act Like You Love Me?

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Magic Reveal, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She flung her hand over to his side of the bed, reaching out as far as she could, hoping that maybe he was there, but to her disappointment, his presence was not felt.





	Why Don't You Act Like You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post-reveal work. Lol. I'm excited.

Marinette wearily opened her eyes, begrudgingly rearranging herself into a more comfortable position before she realized that Adrien wasn't beside her as she had previously believed. She flung her hand over to his side of the bed, reaching out as far as she could, hoping that maybe he was there, but to her disappointment, his presence was not felt. She sighed, nearly too worn out to care, but this was her boyfriend, and she had to make sure he was okay. Then, they both could sleep. Soundly, she thought, next to each other. What really pushed her to move is that he never did this, or at the very least, not to her knowledge. So, she hauled herself out of her comfortable position, and trudged over to the cracked bedroom door. She could see a sliver of light peeking through. Noises of footsteps that were unmistakably Adrien's 'stress walk'. (He claimed it was a thing) reverberated throughout the nevertheless quiet house. She released a breath she never knew she was holding. She had no reason to worry about him. He was her superhero partner, and harnessed the power of pure destruction. If he wanted to he could even- she wasn't going to finish that thought.

Slowly, she put her finger on the edge of the door to their bedroom and slightly pulled it open, cringing at the creaking noise it made. Ultimately, it reminded her of pulling off a band-aid. Everyone wanted to do it slow to cause less pain, but pulling it off quickly would benefit more than slow and steady. Even knowing that, yanking open the door wasn't an option. She didn't want him to hear her. She could tell he wasn't okay. She pushed it open a bit more. But, the sound must have been loud enough for his enhanced hearing, as the pacing stopped immediately. She froze like a deer in headlights. He trotted over to the door, stopping to stare into her eyes. He sighed to himself and gave her a little reassuring smile, but the gesture didn't work on her, anymore.

She crossed her arms, and death stared him until she dared speaking. "Why the hell are you awake?!" She tried hard to be intimidating, before giving up her internal turmoil and collapsing on his chest. She sobbed into his shoulder. The sleepiness got to her, and she just...caved. He rubbed her hair gently to calm her down, as she let out a few more sobs before she stopped and pushed him off of her, enough to see his grief-stricken face. He looked away, biting his lip, a gesture she couldn't help but melt at. She put two fingers on her chin, bringing his face to hers. They stood there for a few moments, before sharing a tender kiss. She pulled back, her chest heaving, her lungs gasping for air. Between breaths she muttered, "I was so worried about you..." A stray tear rolled down his cheek. Adrien always was such an emotional person and seeing her cry was the last straw. 

"I love you." He said in response. "That's not the answer I was looking for..." She trailed off. "I just...life is so hectic." 

She turned around, hugging her arms to herself, "I know." He lightly set a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come to bed."

She nodded, seeing him leave to brush his teeth. She laid on her side, listening to the sounds of running water through the walls. As much as she wanted to cry out her stress from fighting Hawk Moth and living an every day adult life, her eyes were dry beyond imagination. In a few minutes, he came back in, refreshed and ready for bed. He laid on his side of the bed, as far away from her as he possibly could without falling off the side, facing away from her. 

"Why don't you act like you love me?" She asked in a small voice. This made the waterworks start. He rolled back over in an instant eyes wide and paranoid. He caressed her cheek. Her tear streaks were evident even in the low amount of light in the room. "Marinette..." He sobbed. "I thought you...wanted space."

She laughed a little, emotions of joy and agony mixing. "Oh, honey!" They both started to chuckle. "Why would you ever- what made you think that?"

"I-i don't know. You...I love you too much and I just wanted to respect your boundaries."

"When it comes to you, there are very few boundaries. And you being yourself, you would never ever cross them." Laughing was now inevitable.

"You're not mad?" "Of course not, I just worry about you. Our lives are taxing. Especially considering the superhero work." She glanced at the sleeping kwamis on their dressers.

"Now," she said, picking up a pillow. "Go." one hit. "To. Sleep!" They laughed their cares away. They would address things on a day when they weren't sleep deprived and/or it wasn't midnight and one was keeping the other up by being awake.

**Author's Note:**

> WAYYYY too angsty. Sorry if you didn't like it. I haven't wrote in a while. School has been rough and everything. I just had some spare time now, and I'm fairly new to writing. If you did, thank you! It means so much to me. The people that I tell at school don't believe that I can actually write (besides my bff. She also writes.) Comments are always appreciated. Except. for h8 comments. Those are flat out rude. There is a difference between being a butthole and constructive criticism, according to my old creative writing teacher.


End file.
